Display packaging for aligned articles such as drinking glasses is already known. Such packaging may comprise: a rear wall having the same height as the article; a front wall of the same height, disposed parallel to the rear wall and having windows cut therein for each article, with the width of each window being less than the maximum transverse dimension of the bottom region of the corresponding article in order to hold it in the packaging; a top wall interconnecting the front wall and the back wall; and a double bottom wall constituted by folded extensions from the front wall and the rear wall lying one over the other, said extensions being held assembled together by locking tabs cut out from one of them and received in facing openings made in the other; the top wall and the bottom wall being of identical width which is less than the maximum transverse dimension of the articles but greater than half of said dimension so that the articles project only slightly through the corresponding windows in order to be partially visible; said top and bottom walls optionally including front edges that project beyond the windows of the front wall so that the tops and the bottoms of the articles are fully covered.
The present invention seeks to provide display packaging of this type, but which is improved in a manner such that the articles are shown off better.